Dispelling the Myth of Alpha
by Kstormo
Summary: This story is set 25 years after the end of the third season with Elena and Clay. What has happened after Elena became Alpha and set up a new pack?


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, music, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the t.v show Bitten world based of books by Kelley Armstrong.

This is my first fan fic. I have always wanted to write one and would appreciate any feedback. I realized after the fact, in the books, Elena and Clay have a son named Logan. This fan fic is based off the TV. series and is not connected to the book characters. Still if it should be confusing I can change his name. I think music is very important to stories so the titles of the chapters are all songs, creating a soundtrack to the story. The TV shows have songs so I think is makes sense to have it with the fan fiction as well.

* * *

Elena sat at her desk by the window watching the sun setting, reminiscing about the past two decades. She absent-mindedly tapped her pen on the desk thinking about how to summarize the past 25 years for the records. Although they had burned the past archives, that was more of a symbolic moving away from the past vs. doing away with written records. A the least – doing a yearly summary helped keep track of patterns that occurred throughout the territory.

"when I dissolved "the pack" the night of the burning of Stonehaven I never believed it would be as successful as it has been. Matriarchal rule has benefited that North American Pack. True to my word we are a family.

We moved the pack to Northern Michigan to get away from the anger and resentment the residences of Bear Valley had for our pack. Clay found 80 acers of land near Crystal Falls Michigan that was perfect fit for the pack. It was close enough to Chicago and Ann Arbor Universities so Clay could be a guest lecturer with the Anthropology programs. It was also right next to the Ottawa National Forest so our pack had a large area to roam without worrying about hunters.

It took a few years to establish the pack as we now know it. honestly, it took a while for me to get my feet under me as an alpha. It was hard breaking away from tradition. Along with that, we had to pick up the broken pieces of our family. There had been so much death. To add to the grief, I had a miscarriage a week later due to the trauma the Albino put me through. I was not worried about me when I was strapped to that chair, but Clay and I's future child.

When addressing the pack, we stayed with Jeremey's plan for the pack before the Russians. The traditional mutt is gone. Now the North American territory is broken into smaller sections each belonging to a family unit. The werewolves are allowed to settle in an area as well as have a family. Now that being a werewolf no longer had to be kept a secret, men could live with their women. This is how the wolf is meant to live, with his mate. If a werewolf had not chosen a family they can roam the territory until they find one they would like to join, adhering to the rules of the local family. Some families choose to keep their werewolf identities a secret from the general public. Others are fine with letting their communities know what they are. One rule we do have as a pack is that you cannot "out" your fellow werewolves. Choice was one of the reasons I wanted werewolves introduced to the world. We have seen a slight population increase since men could have children with the same woman. It was wonderful to see children in the pack.

Finally, I am the Primary Alpha who looks over the pack and our territory making sure that everyone stays safe. Should an issue arise that effects the entire pack it is my responsibility to take care of it. I rely on love and trust to keep the North American Pack together, not money and violence.

Listed below are the pack families and their territories….

She could hear someone enter the door behind me from across the room. Clays scent filled the room and the tension in her body relaxed as he walked towards her. She was always tense when Clay was away.

Clay reached up and ran his hand through the back of her hair. That one casual motion summarized who Clay was as her mate; strong, comforting, and sensual. Her eyes rolled back into her head, she sighed and leaned back into his touch.

"I'm so glad you are home" she said looking up at him. He had barely changed from the day I met him in front of his office at the Toronto University. He still had the shaggy tawny hair that hung in his eyes. He was covered in some new scars but love had softened him.

"You can't keep me away for too long darlin'" he smirked.

Elena slipped the ribbon in-between the pages she was working on and closed the book. She stood and turned into Clays arms. "How was the conference?" she asked pulling him closer.

"It was good" Clay replied. "Not as many fanatics this time"

Clay had become the leading Anthropologist in Werewolf Culture and Society. Although he did not advertise that he was a werewolf he didn't openly dispute it either. His talks where widely sought after with the existence of werewolves being common knowledge. Of course, there was the religious fanatics that came screaming of demon spawn and abominations. As well as "groupies" obsessed with the supernatural, hoping to one day be bitten into the pack, or some just hoping to fuck a werewolf.

"I am just glad to be home" he sighed. Hugging her close and breathing her in deep. "How are the kids?" he asked pulling away to check up before he went for a run. After being trap in a metropolis surrounded by people Clay was always filled with a nervous energy, you could almost see it crackling around him by the time he got home.

Elena leaned against the desk. "kids are good" "Logan is out visiting the family in Montana. They've had a newly bitten wolf in the area and they are not sure who bit him." Clay frowned at that. He was not worried about his oldest son Logan, but he did not like the sound of a new wolf without a patron. Part of the new pack structure helped eliminate occurrences of mutts, but like all groups there are always a few bad apples.

"Peter and Diana are in town right now" Elena said absently

Clay took a step forward pressing his body against hers. Playfully he took a fist full of her hair and tugged it back tilting her face to his, smirking down at her. A heat raced through Elena's body. she wrapped her arms around him smiling back. "Maybe you can help me get rid of some of this extra energy" he said with a wolfish grin "while the kids are gone."


End file.
